Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and in particular to a doll having changeable features for simulating pregnancy and educational features. Recently, in the art relating to play and educational dolls, there have been an increasing number of dolls which are capable of simulating many different human activities such as eating, crying, playing various sports, and the like. In addition, in recent years there has been an increasing use of dolls in educational fields such as the popular, anatomically correct dolls.
These types of figure toys or dolls are especially popular in that the user may transpose himself into an adult stage by sharing activities with the doll during the functioning or simulated activities of the doll. The present invention provides a simplified, yet reliable, mechanism in a doll or figure toy for depicting pregnancy without the requirement of complex mechanisms. Related prior art dolls known to applicant includes the following: Graves, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,433; Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,237; Wood et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,795; and Glass et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,613.
It is the object of this invention to meet the continuing need and desire in the art for improvements in changeable figure toys, educational toys, and dolls, by providing a doll which may undergo physical changes to simulate pregnancy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved figure toy or doll that is both entertaining and provides educational functions.
The best mode currently contemplated for carrying out the invention includes the provision of a doll or figure toy having a torso portion with an aperture generally in the abdominal position on the torso. A cam means is pivotally mounted within the torso and movable between a retracted position, in which the doll or figure toy assumes a normal or non-pregnant configuration and an extended or protruded position in which the cam means extends forwardly of the normal torso line providing the appearance of a large abdomen simulating pregnancy. A bi-stable biasing means within the torso maintains the cam means in either its normal or its extended position. A plurality of accessory items, including a bassinet, baby bottle, and the like are provided for use in combination with the changeable figure toy for either play or educational uses.